Pesta Dansa Sekolah 4
by Haruka Maou
Summary: Siapakah yang akan sasuke pilih nantinya untuk berdansa dengannya..?


Pesta Dansa Sekolah

Genre : Romance

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.

Author : Haruka Maou

Warning : OOC,OC,TYPO{S},GAJE

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Dipelajaran ketiganya sasuke membolos walau tak ada gurunya, orang biasa akan dimarahi oleh guru jika membolos tetapi berbeda dengan sasuke murid pintar ini jika ingin membolos tidak pernah dimarahi oleh seorang guru. Sasuke berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolahan.

'jika aku mengingat wajahnya, kenapa hatiku terasa berdebar-debar, sialan sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis itu.,' batin sasuke

lalu ia menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding sekolahan dan sasuke memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing, ia seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya, dan sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ohayou.," ucap seseorang berambut merah dan memiliki muka yang chaby,

"ohayou, sa…sasori-senpai ?," jawab sasuke kaget sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"ne sasuke-kun, sehari lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa, jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk mendampingimu ?," tanya sasori-senpai dengan senyum manisnya

"hn, itu bukan urusanmu.," jawab sasuke dingin

Sasuke hendak ingin pergi tetapi, tangannya dicegah oleh sasori-senpai, lalu sasori-senpai menyandarkan sasuke didinding sekolahan.

"kau sungguh tidak sopan, sasuke-kun.," kata sasori-senpai sambil memperlihatkan seringainya

"hn.," dengus sasuke kesal

"jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih,… sakura,tenten,ino,Karin atau… hinata?" bisik sasori-senpai ditelinga sasuke

Sasuke pun kaget akibat ucapan senpainya.

"lepaskan tanganku.," teriak sasuke

.

.

.

Akhirnya tangan sasuke berhasil dilepaskan oleh sasori-senpai. Sasuke bisa pergi dari kakak kelas itu. Ia tidak mau lagi membolos. Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan senpainya. Setiba dikelas…

"kyaa, sasuke-kun, dari mana saja kamu, kami mengkhawatirkanmu.," teriak salah seorang fans dari sasuke

"hn.,"

"sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?," Tanya sakura manja dihadapan sasuke

'cih, semua masalah datang bertubi-tubi dihidupku ini.,' batin sasuke kesal

Sasuke masih berjalan melewati sakura dan fan-fansnya, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Akhirnya sasuke sampai dikursinya, ia duduk sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke melirik kesamping, dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang telah melamun kearah jendela.

"ehm, hi…hinata, apakah kau sudah mempunyai pendamping buat pasanganmu,e…eto, maksudku bagaimana dengan acara pesta dansanya besok?," Tanya sasuke gugup kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo tersebut

Gadis yang ditanya malah diam, lalu detik-detik selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"hn, ada apa denganmu, memangnya ada yang lucu diwajahku?," Tanya sasuke ketus, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rona merahnya

"um..,a…aku,.." jawab hinata terputus, akibat ada yang memanggilnya

"hinata, kau dipanggil oleh sasori-senpai.," teriak salah seorang teman hinata dari pintu

"ha…ha'i.," ucap hinata, lalu hinata segera bangun dari tempat kursinya dan berjalan menuju nama yang diteriakan oleh temannya

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, lalu sasuke melihat kearah hinata yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya, sasuke merasa tidak enak dengan hinata, akhirnya dia harus mengikuti jejak gadis berambut indigo itu,….hinata terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Tiba- tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"ohayou, hinata-chan.," sapa seseorang dari belakang hinata

Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sesosok yang ia kenal.

"o…ohayou, sa…sasori-sen…senpai.," jawab hinata gugup, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya karena menahan malu

"kau itu sangat manis.," ucap senpainya dengan baby face miliknya

"…"

"oh ya, besok akan ada acara pesta dansa dari sekolah, jadi apakah kau mau ikut berdansa denganku?," Tanya sasori-senpai dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah hinata

Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan wajahnya yang sangat tipis, langsung menoleh kearah lain untuk berbicara.

"a…aku, su…sudah, menerima o…orang lain.," jawab hinata gugup denga rona merahnya yang kian bertambah

"apakah,.. uchiha sasuke?," Tanya sasori dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah

".."

Tiba-tiba, hinata langsung ditarik oleh seseorang.

"kalau memang betul, lalu kenapa?," Tanya sasuke yang sekarang sedang memeluk tuh hinata didada bidangnya.

.

.

**.**

**To be continue**

**(maaf ya, kalau chapternya selalu dikit, author minta maaf ****.)**


End file.
